Mucking Around
by CaffrinLuvsDHMIS
Summary: Tony was always so obsessed with time; and it especially made sense since he was a talking clock. Yet, he seemed to be attracted to Harry(and the Notepad, but that's another story), always teasing him while going on and on about time... HarryxTony(I guess it's called Showtime?) smutfic.


It was almost 5:30. 5:24, to be exact. Harry's show was going to be on in 6 minutes, and he _certainly_ didn't want to miss it this week.

_'I hope I didn't miss any important details last week,'_ Harry thought, _'And surely, nothing could bother me this ti-'_  
>He stopped himself, mid-thought.<em> 'Don't even say it...He might still be alive...'<em>  
>Harry turned his head toward the clock, making sure it...<em>he<em>...wasn't still watching. "Not again," Harry mumbled silently, "Not ever."  
>He sighed. "I'm just going to focus on my show...and nothing else..."<p>

5:30. His show was on.  
>Harry slouched back down, relieved that he just might be able to watch in peace.<p>

Suddenly, he heard that familiar voice. That ear-shattering alarm-sound. It was him.  
>Harry covered his ears; they were still ringing from last time. <em>'Great. Just great,'<em> he thought,_ 'The last thing I needed was to be interrupted again...'_

Tony was always so obsessed with time; and it especially made sense since he was a talking clock. Yet, he seemed to be attracted to Harry(and the Notepad, but that's another story), always teasing him while going on and on about time...  
>He stood in front of Harry, making him even more annoyed. "Well, well, Mr. Harry...Do you know what time it is?"<br>Harry tried to look behind him to continue watching his show, but Tony seemed pretty persistent this time. "It's 5:30, my show is o-"  
>"Wrong! It's 5:33."<br>Harry sighed and facepalmed. "OK, it's 5:33. But I'm trying to watch my-"  
>Tony shushed him again. "A.M. or P.M.?"<br>"Come on, Tony, I just want to watch my show..."  
>The clock leaned in closer to him. "But if you don't know the proper time...then you must be <em>punished<em>."

Harry didn't really like the direction this was heading in, and certainly didn't want to find out. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt Tony's hand trail down his stomach, and when he reached his crotch, he shuddered from the strange feeling.  
><em>'Nnn...his hand...it's so cold...'<em>  
>Tony looked up at him, grinning seductively. "Oh, am I<em> arousing<em> you?"  
>Harry shook his head, his long red hair swishing in all different directions. "No, please...please stop..."<p>

The clock chuckled. He knew what was happening, and he certainly didn't want to pass up the opportunity to take advantage of this. "Well...I suppose it _IS_ the time and the place for _mucking around_~"  
>Harry gasped, and started blushing.<em> 'He...he doesn't mean it...does he?!'<em>  
>Tony smiled. "You know, Harry, you've always been a favorite of mine...yet, you're <em>ALWAYS<em> so bored by _everything_. But I just KNOW you'll enjoy this..._as much as I will_."

He reached for his bowtie and untied it, revealing a quite impressive 'second hand'. Harry couldn't believe his size; it was almost _too_ big. He winced softly, hoping Tony wouldn't hear him.  
>As Tony reached for the lubricant, Harry tried to come up with a quick-thinking excuse to avoid this, but he just couldn't think of a good one.<br>Harry sighed. _'Well, at least Robin and Manny aren't home...'_

Once he was ready, Tony went back over to him and bent him over the coffee table. Harry gasped and felt himself grow an unwanted erection. _'Th-this isn't right...,' _Harry thought before he felt Tony grab onto his hips.  
>"I suppose I should stop wasting time," he said as he started prodding Harry's innocent little anus, "...and get right to it."<br>"N-no, please...don't-!"

Harry couldn't finish his train of thought. Tony's cock entered him slowly, prompting him to moan uncontrollably.  
>The clock smirked at his reaction. "Well...I see you're starting to like this, aren't you?"<br>Harry shook his head again. _'I can't give in to him; it's what he wants...but-aahh~!'_ His thoughts were drowned out again as Tony gently thrusted into him, and when he hit Harry's prostate, the sensational pleasure had struck him hard.

Tony loved to see Harry so vulnerable; his moans aroused him immensely. He groaned and thrusted a little harder,  
>much to Harry's surprise.<br>"O-ohh...Please, Tony...it hurts...!"  
>"Hmm? Is it a little too big for you?"<br>Harry nodded softly. "I...I can't-ah~!"  
>Tony couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Let's see if I can make this more <em>interesting<em>..."  
>Harry gasped. "No, Tony, I-"<br>The majestic red creature felt a stronger jolt of pleasure when Tony started to stroke his pleading member.  
>Harry moaned louder. "Th-this is...oh god, it's too much~!"<p>

He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually loving every minute-every _second_-of this moment. _'If the others find out about this...'_ he thought, _'Then I'll never hear the end of it.'_  
>Tony groaned softly and pushed himself in further, going deeper into Harry's tight little tuckus tunnel. While he did enjoy Notepad's company, he felt that she could <em>never<em> be able to pleasure him as well as he did to Harry, despite her 'creative ways'.

It wasn't too long after until Harry felt himself close to his sweet release. He started to hear Tony's alarm-screech again; he was getting close too.  
>Suddenly, he heard a small 'cuckoo' sound as Tony came his sticky juices inside of Harry, prompting him to cum as well.<p>

In that moment, it felt as if time had stopped itself, almost as if to make this feeling last forever. Harry wished it could; his eyes started to roll into the back of his...er, _eyelids_...as he moaned out of ecstasy one last time.

Tony pulled out of him and put his bowtie back on. "Well, you _certainly_ know how to have a good time~"  
>Harry lifted himself off of the table, panting softly.<br>The clock grinned. "Such a shame you couldn't finish your show..."

Harry gasped at the sudden realization: **He had just missed his entire show. _Again._**


End file.
